There is known a structure that supports a fuel tank in vibration-isolated manner by fitting a grommet in a flange formed around the fuel tank, yet fitting a collar in this grommet, and fastening the fuel tank to a vehicle body frame side by a bolt penetrating this collar, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.